Operation: Proposal
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: Somethings in life never change. Looking around this room proves that statement true.


Author's Note: I decided since my writing style has changed to re-write these Kid's Next Door stories. Hopefully you'll like them a lot more now. Trust me they're now 10x better. Please review with your opinion.

Somethings in life never change. Looking at the crowded room this statement is so true. The entire dance hall was filled with adults dancing, talking, and acting like complete fools. It was the Adult's Next Door annual New Year Eve's Party. Through other conversations and music the sound of eight long time friends laughing stood out. They were sitting at a table that was shoved into the corner way in the back. It was far away from the noise and chaos happening on the dance floor.

The first to the right was Rachel Mckenzie. Her blonde hair was curled and had been grown to her waist. She was wearing a blue tanktop and blue skinny jeans. She was rolling her eyes at her overly cocky fiancee.

Her fiancee was the cocky, stubborn, and completely bossy Nigel Uno. We was wearing a red V-neck t-shirt with khaki pants. His trademark black sunglasses were pushed up his nose. He was nudging his fiancee to go and dance.

To the left of Nigel was an extremely excited red headed boy. His auborn hair stuck out at all angles as he bobbed his head to the music. He was singing to the music much to his girlfriends embaressment. He was wearing a white muscle shirt under his open blue botton down. He was wearing khaki pants and had his goggles strapped on. He was none other than Hoagie Gilligan.

Beside him his girlfriend Abby Lincoln was slapping him with her red hat. It may be hold but, it still hurt. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a white stripe down the side. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts to finish off the look. Her thick black hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Next we had Kuki Sanban. She had a giddy smile plastered on her face as she begged her boyfriend to dance with her. Her ebony black hair was tied up into a high ponytail while her bangs hung loosely in frount of her eyes. She was wearing a green camisole and black skinny jeans.

Her boyfriend Wallabee "Wally" Beatles sat beside her continueing to ignore her pleas to dance. He wore a orange t-shirt and blue jeans. His bowl cut hair covering his eyes.

A red haired and red faced girl sat beside him. Her name was Fanny Fulbright and she was getting ready to kill her boyfriend Patton.

Their arguing was interrupted when the keys of "Girlfriend" echoed through the room. The grouped looked up to see a spotlight set on their table. A chant had begun to brew among the crowds. "Sector Girls! Sector Girls!" they cheered. Blushing madly the four girls stood up and walked up to the stage in the frount of the room. Rachel handed each girl a microphone smiling. "We haven't done this in a while so, please forgive us if we're a little rusty" Kuki explained to the crowd.

Fanny walked up and sang the first few lines of the song.

(_Rachel, __**Abby**_**, Kuki, **Fanny)

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<p>

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<em>

Their song was interupted by someone running in to yell "The firework display is going to start!" The girls forgotten jumped down fro the stage to meet up with their boys outside. They set down a few blankets at the top of the hill with everyone else. Everyone sat patiently waiting when BOOM! A purple firework exploded in the air. The rest of the fireworks got their fair share of "oohs" and "ahhs" But then the last fireworks exploded. All the adults gasped in green and orange letters the fireworks had written "Will you marry Kuki?"

Every eye shot towards the former Sector V. All of whom except for Wallabee Beatles himself sat mouth agap. Kuki turned wide-eyed to see her boyfriend on one knee holding a velvet box in hand. He had on a nervous grin his hand shaking slightly. The crowd began to yell and cheer "Say Yes!" Rachel gave the shocked Kuki a shove towards the hopeful man. "So what do you say Kooks want to get married?" Wally joked slightly. What came next would certainly go down in the history books. Kuki Sanban slapped her boyfriend on the back of his head. "Ow! Crud! A simple no would've been good!" Wally groaned. That brought him another slap on his head.

"Wallabee Beatles that second one was for thinking I would say No! The first one was for making me wait this long to ask! Of course I'll marry you!" Kuki laughed.

The entire Adults Next Door cheered. Suddenly the mood changed dramatically. A few curses and boos were thrown around when Hoagie stood up and said "Aha! I was right! All of you have better pay up! I've been waiting ten years to collect this cash!"

Author's Note: Hopefullly this was better so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
